Hinata's tied together with a smile
by princess carissa
Summary: song fic for naruhina fans. more inseresting then just the song. tears, flash backs, smiles Naruhina, Slight Sasusaku and Nejiten


Princess Carissa: Hey y'all this is my first song-fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Taylor swift song only the plot. If I did damn I'd be rich.

'_lyrics'_

'_thoughts'_

'story'

Hinata's tied together with a smile

'_She's the only one,_

_Who doesn't see the beauty,_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you.'_

It was just about seven o'clock in the morning and a 16 year old girl ,with indigo hair and pale white eyes, named Hinata Hyuga, got out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror after she was done showering.

' _I don't get why I'm not pretty and my father is ashamed cause I look like mother.' _She thought heading down stairs to get breakfast. She saw her father and cousin, Neji Hyuga, sitting at the table.

"Good morning, father, Neji. Well I'm going to be late. Goodbye." Hinata said giving away her fake smile as she left the house. She was walking down the street hiding her face.

'_You walk around here like your not pretty.'_

'_Hinata your very pretty don't hide it. I'm so sorry for what your going to find out to day about Kiba' _Thought a 16 old boy with blond hair with blue eyes hiding behind a tree, named Naruto Uzumaki watching his long-lost love walk to school.

'_But that's not true,_

_Cause I know you,_

_Hold on baby your losing it,_

_The waters high your jumping into it,_

_And letting go,_

_No one knows that you cry,_

_But you don't tell anyone that,_

_But you might not be the golden one,_

_And your tied together with a smile,_

_But your coming undone.'_

Hinata was walking when she saw her best friend, Sakura Haruno she has every girls fanticsy for a life. She has natural pink hair and green eyes with a slightly to big forehead. She is dating Sasuke Uchiha, hottest boy in the school, along with a coldest heart, to everyone but Hinata.(a/n: I meant the whole hot thing not the cold heartness that's for Sakura.) His raven-black/blue hair looks like a chickens butt and his eyes were darkest onyx ever seen. Well they were walking up to Hinata one with a smile and one expressnless face.

"Morning Hina-chan, where's your boyfriend Kiba?" Sakura asked after giving her friend a hug good morning.

" I don't know I'm going to look for him. Bye Saku-chan, Sasuke-san." Hinata said walking off to find Kiba.

'_I guess it's true love was all you wanted,_

_Cause your giving it away like extra change,_

_Hopeing it will end up in his pocket,_

_But he lives you out like a penny in the rain,_

_Oh cause it's not a praise to pay,_

_It's not as priest to pay.'_

Hinata saw something she never want to see. Kiba was cheating on her with the slut Ino. She was so angry and hurt she didn't know what to say or do but what she did surprised everyone watching which was Naruto, hiding behind a bush, Sasuke and Sakura, who was walking by, Neji and Tenten, who just arrived, and everyone. Hinata walked over to Kiba who didn't see her or notice the noise had go down, to if a pin dropped you would here it in the Mist village, She stopped then took her hand and hit Ino right to the floor with one punch.

She turned to Kiba, with tears wanted to come out of her eyes, and slapped him and yelled "YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH, I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

After that was said she ran and ran. She didn't know were to but she did with tears of pain, hurt, anger, most of all, anger. She didn't know the blond headed boy was chasing after her after he punched Kiba before her cousin Neji could do it.

When she look around to were she ran to. She stopped mid-step and had a flash backs that were blurry

**Flashback one**

A six year old Hinata was at the beautiful park after she heard the news that her mother has passed away. She sat at a tree for a long time crying into her knee's. That's when a little six year old Naruto came over to ask her if she was okay.(a/n: no they don't know each other Naruto's just being nice.)

"yeah Thanks" Hinata said between cry's. He sat down with a face showing worried.

" No, I don't think your fine, Besides Mama always told be to help a lady when they need help or a shoulder to cry on." He spoke softly.

Hinata told him the story of what happened by the end of it he was giving her a hug and letting her tears go on his shoulder.

"Son, your mother wants to make supper so we have to go." Said Naruto's father walking up to the little kids. "Hello, what's your name little girl?" he asked Hinata with a sweet yet fatherly way unlike her father.

"H-Hinata Hyuga, sir." she said wiping her tears.

" Well bye Hina-chan I got to go home, Mama's waiting, I hope you get better!" Little Naruto said running to his father.

**End of flashback one\**

'_Hold on baby your losing it,_

_The waters high your jumping into,_

_And letting go,_

_And no one knows that you cry,_

_But you don't tell anyone,_

_But you might not be the golden one,_

_And you tied together with a smile,_

_but your coming undone.'_

Hinata was crying more of the flashback and the she walked up to the tree she met the boy at. She put her hand on the carven letters 'Naru+Hina =3'. Naruto looked at the tree where he first met her and where they put the carven words. Hinata put her forehead up against the carven and had a flash back when her and the boy did it.

**Flashback 2**

A ten and a half Naruto and Hinata sat there in fall. She still wonders she tells him her name but he tells her to call him 'Naru' instead of 'Naruto'. They were bored and Naru(a/n: I'm using that cuz it's easier.) was playing with his pocket knife he got for his birthday.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry but I moving and I don't know when I'll be back." Naruto said with sadness everywhere on his face and his eyes.

"But you're my best friend you cant leave me, who would i go to cry on when I need someone?" Hinata ask also sad.

"Hey, Hina-chan want to put our names on the tree and we know where to meet when we see each other again?" Naruto asked as he stood up and helped Hinata to her feet and they careened there love for each other in the tree. She smiled her last true smile for a along time

**End of flashback 2**

Hinata cried a lot more wishing he was there to hug her and tell her he's here. She wanted nothing more than her love back home. With her.

"Why did you have to leave me Naru-kun, I miss you and love you still,?" She asked crying not knowing he was there. Watching her, wanting to hug her and tell her 'I love you' over and over again. Naruto had a enough of her of her crying

' _Hold on baby your losing it,_

_The waters high and your jumping into it,_

_And letting go,_

_And no one knows that you cry,_

_But you don't tell anyone,_

_But you might not be the golden one.'_

Naruto walked over and asked if she was okay, again. She wiped away her tears.

"yeah thanks" she said as she sat down and put her head in her knee's.

" No, I don't think your fine, Besides Mama always told be to help a lady when they need help or a shoulder to cry on." He spoke softly making it sound like his little self.

Hinata Stiffed right then and there. She was wondering if she's gone crazy or he was really here. She looked up seeing him, for the longest time ever she smiled, a true one, at him. He blushed.

" Why do we always meet this way Hina-chan. You don't look beautiful crying." Naruto said sitting down taking her in to his arms like he wanted to do so long ago.

"Naruto-kun." she said blushing badly.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuga, always have, always will." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, too." she said smiling, true one again, like no tomorrow.

'_And your tied with a smile,_

_But your coming undone,_

_Your tied together with a smile,_

_But your coming undone,_

_Goodbye baby,_

_With a smile baby.'_

For the first time in almost over five years Hinata Hyuga was a happy girl again.

Princess Carissa: I'm not good with fluff or romance because I don't have a life lol but review and I think I'm going to do a song for Sasusaku. Remember I don't own anything expect the plot.


End file.
